Resident Evil 3 Deadly Silence
A "DS" Version of RE3. Plot Characters * Jill Valentine * Carlos Olivera * Nicholai Ginovaef * Mikhail Victor * Brad Vickers * Dario Rosso * Murphy Seeker * Tyrell Patrick * Barry Burton * Cyrus * Ross Lambert * Marvin Branagh * Man from S.W.A.T. * Promo Girl Monsters * Zombie * Zombie Dog * Crow * Drain Deimos * Brain Sucker * Grave Digger * Sliding Worm * Hunter Beta * Hunter Gamma * Nemesis: ** Nemesis ** Nemesis (2nd form) ** Nemesis (3rd form) Weapons * Knife * M92F Custom * SIGPRO SP2009 * STI EAGLE 6.0 ** EAGLE Parts A ** EAGLE Parts B * Shotgun/Benelli M3S * Western Custom M37 ** M37 Parts A ** M37 Parts B * Hk-p Grenade Launcher * M4A1 Assault Rifle * Magnum/S&W M629C * Mine Thrower * M66 Rocket Launcher * Gatling Gun Ammunition: * Handgun Bullets ** Handgun Bullets Enhanced * Shotgun Shells ** Shotgun Shells Enhanced * Grenades: ** Grenades Rounds (Gray) ** Acid Rounds (Yellow) ** Flame Rounds (Red) ** Freeze Rounds (Blue) * Assault Rifle Bullets * Magnum Bullets * Mine Thrower Rounds * Infinite Rounds Ammunition Parts/Gun Powder: * A * B * C * AA * BB * CC * AC * BC * AAA * BBB * CCC * AAB * BBA Items Objects,Tools & Keys: * Game Instructions A * Game Instructions B * Reloading Tool * Ink Ribbion * Backdoor Key * Lighter ** Lighter Oil ** Empty Lighter * Card Case * S.T.A.R.S. Card (Brad) * S.T.A.R.S. Card (Jill) * S.T.A.R.S. Key * Lockpick * Sapphire * Power Cable * Fire Hook * Emerald * Rust Hex Crank * Wrench * Future Compass * Book of Wisdom * Battery * Fuse * Fire Hose * Square Crank * Mixed Oil ** Machine Oil ** Oil Additive * Bezel Key * Chronos Key ** Winder Key ** Chronos Chain * Ball Jewels: ** Amber Ball ** Obsidian Ball ** Crystal Ball * Chronos Gear: ** Gold Gear ** Silver Gear * Tape Recorder * Sickroom Key * Medium Base * Vaccine ** Vaccine Medium ** Vaccine Base * Main Gate Key * Graveyard Key * Iron Pipe * Rear Gate Key * Facility Key * System Disk * Water Sample * Facility Key (Coded) * Card Key * Boutique Key Recovery Items: * Green Herb * Red Herb * Blue Herb * First Aid Spray * First Aid Box * Mixed Herbs: ** G + G ** G + R ** G + B ** R + B (New) ** G + G + B ** G + G + G ** G + R + B Files * Game Instructions A * Game Instructions B * Clock Tower Postcard * Photo A * Marvin's Report * David's Memo * Fax From Kendo Gun Shop * Mercenary's Diary * City Guide * Photo B * Photo C * Reporter's Memo * Mechanic's Memo * Manager's Report * Business Fax * Dario's Memo * Operation Instruction * Art Picture Postcard * Mercenary's Pocketbook * Director's Diary * Photo D * Medical Instruction Manual * Photo E * Written Order to Supervisors * Supervisor's Report * Fax From Headquarters * Manager's Diary * Security Manual * Incinerator Manual * Classified Photo File * Jill's Diary "New Things" Some new things for RE3 DS... 1.New Characters: * Cyrus/Jill's Friend in Picture - * Ross Lambert - Ross was a Photographer,an old friend of fellow reporter;Ben Bertolucci,he was the person who took the picture of a zombie attack victim found in front of the "Arukas Tailor Shop". - Film B.which Ross took the picture & Ben wrote on the pic. 2.New Places: # Underground Parking Garage under the warehouse - # Vent Room next to Underground Parking Garage - # 3.New Items: All from Beta Version: * Chain * Non-Equippable Handgun (There are 6 of them) * Coins: ** Red Emblem ** Yellow Emblem ** Blue Emblem * Remote: ** Remote without Batteries ** Batteries * Giga Oil * Dummy Key (Spade Key) * Firehose ** Firehose without Adaptor ** Firehose Adaptor * "Blue Stuff: * Beta Keys Trivia * Category:By: Dan Tom Fox Category:Games